wagnariafandomcom-20200216-history
Mahiru Inami
まひる |japanese name= Mahiru Inami |alias= |race=Japanese |gender=Female |age=17 |height= 160 cm |weight= 40 kg |birthday= April 1st (Aries) |eyes=Salmon |hair=Ginger |blood type=O |base of works=Wagnaria Resturant |occupation=Waitress |previous occupation= |partner=Souta Takanashi (Boyfriend) |previous partner= |status= |relatives= |equipment= |manga debut=Chapter 3 |anime debut=Episode 1 |japanese voice= Saki Fujita, Mai Nakahara (Drama CD) |english voice= |image gallery=yes }}Mahiru Inami is an androphobic, 17 year-old high school student who works at Wagnaria as a waitress. She is one of the main female characters in the story, Working!! Appearance She has a small but average height of a high school student. She has short orange hair that is clipped with blue and pink hair clips. It is noted that Taneshima has a shorter height compared to her but has a bigger bust size than Inami. Personality Inami suffers from severe androphobia, which was built up by her father during her childhood, with him making every villian she encountered (books, movies) male, and telling her boys were wolves. He also put weights in her belongings to build up her strength. She is now devastatingly trigger-happy around men, often punching immediately and with massive strength. She is strong enough to cause structural damage to the buildings she touches. Despite her androphobia, she is aware that men are not necessarily to be feared, and often struggles with her impulse to punch men she encounters. She is also quite innocent, getting extremely flustered over even small encounters with Takanashi and often fainting whenever he does something even remotely romantic towards her. Background and History Since childhood Inami has suffered with androphobia caused by her father telling her that men are bad, and sending gifts portraying men to be evil. Her father also threatened any boy to have interacted with her deeming her as a "weird." Sometime after that she was probably put into a all-girls school. Sometime after that she was hired onto Wagnaria's staff Relationships Family Father: Inami's father is no exception to her androphobia, often getting punched on site. However, she is aware that the reason she became the way she is was due to his excessive fear-training and refusal to let boys 'have her', and so harbors some angry feelings toward her father. However, as he works abroad, she is distant to the point of being unable to recognize him. Love Life Souta Takanashi: Inami is in love with Souta, having fallen for him hard when he scolded her father for scaring her during her childhood. However, initially he just irriated her, in addition to her fear due to her androphobia. This began to change when he first complimented her (at Popura's request) on her hair clip. Despite her love for him, she is still somewhat disturbed whenever his love of small things reaches excess levels, such as when Souta asked Popura to act as his younger sister. Her relationship with Souta also causes her conflict over the situation with her androphobia, as she sometimes believes that once her androphobia is cured he will not have a reason to be with her anymore. She has confessed to him that she has someone she likes, but not told him who. While her interactions with Takanashi have lessened her androphobia and her need to punch men on instinct, she still often punches Souta whenever she experiences embarrassment over something he says or does. She does not seem to punch him as much as previously, with Souta being able to hold her hands in an intimate moment without her lashing out. As the series goes along Takanshi continues to help her grow to the point where she was able to stand up to her father. In the finale she is willing to go through Takanshi's family in order to be with him. In the conclusion of the series, Inami and Souta become a couple. Co-workers: Jun Satou: Jun is the only man in the restaurant that Inami doesn't punch because he carefully plans out his encounters with her and plans it out so he always has an excuse to not be near her. However, to be near him, Inami must chant "That's a woman. That's a woman. That's a woman." Satou will just sigh and say, "Yeah, yeah, I'm a woman. Now go take this order out." Yachiyo Todoroki: Since she has a katana, Yachiyo is often Inami's protection from men. Yachiyo is also able to calm down Inami whenever she is flustered about men. Kyouko Shirafuji: Kyouko tried to keep Inami and Takanashi seperate for awhile, but accidently put their shifts together one day. Inami told Kyouko that it was fine and that she should continue to put their shifts together. Popura Taneshima: Inami and Taneshima are best friends and are always seen talking, studying, or shopping together. Taneshima also helps Inami overcome her androphobia. Hiroomi Souma: At the beginning of the series, Souma was terrified of Inami, and always kept away from her because whenever he comes in contact with her, she punches him repeatedly. However, after a few episodes, Souma learned Inami's secret and tried to use it against her. However, Inami is more powerful than Souma, and easily punched him to shut him up. Since Souma realized that he could call her to talk without being punched, they have developed a normal co-worker relationship. Aoi Yamada: Inami is unable to see through Yamada's lies, and so she pitys her for her fake, sad background story. Because she is older, Inami likes to think as herself as Yamada's "onee-san" (older sister). Maya Matsumoto: Not much happens between the two, but Maya is one of the ones who figured out Inami was in love with Takanashi. Others Trivia *Inami attends an all-girl school because of her androphobia, and has probably attended one all her life. However, she is quite poor in math and classic literature because the teachers in both those classes are male. Because of this, Inami had to be tutored by Taneshima and Takanashi so she would be able to pass her exams. *Inami hasn't seen her father in ten years. Since he works a lot, he is never home, which helps Inami with her androphobia. *Souma's secret against Inami is that she has a crush on Takanashi. Souma found this out when Takanashi complimented Inami on her hairclip, and since then, she has changed her hairclip every single day. The only one that does not catch on is Souta. *Inami has tried working with male customers, but has just ended up asking them if she could hit them. Before she can, she is shooed away by either Taneshima or Yachiyo. *Inami is the only person, other than Souma, that knows about Takanashi's childhood secret where he dressed like a girl until the age of seven. Takanashi has made Inami keep this a secret from everyone, and in turn, she has gained favors from Takanashi. *Inami once worked as a chef in the kitchen when Takanashi took off a day, and everyone had to switch positions to be able to keep up with all the orders. *Inami's hobby is collecting hairpins. She even has a batman hair clip. *Although Inami has a severe case of androphobia, at the end of season 1, she was seen with Takanashi and Taneshima, greeting two male customers; this might've shown her improvement. In season 3, she no longer punches on sight, but will still punch if they touch her. *Since Inami has androphobia, whenever she walked home with Takanashi, they must hold hands by a long gripping type object that Takanashi bought from an infomercial. He often uses this toy to grab Inami or hold her. Once, Inami has broken this object, but since Takanashi had the extended warranty on it, he got two new ones in return. *Inami is one of two Wagnaria'a worker that have met all of Takanashi's siblings, the other one is Popura Taneshima. *Even though Inami has androphobia, she likes to read romance novels. *In season 2, episode 8, After trying not to punch Takanashi, she fails and is seen in the next scene sitting on top of him despite her androphobia. *Inami and her friend, Momoka bumped into Yuuta and Shiho in their date. and use them as an example of a "Love Birds" and "Sweet Couple". she also wants inami to be like a honest to her feelings just like Shiho when she ask Yuuta for a hug. Lines (Quotes) * "I'm sorry I always hit him!" * "Yes... I want him to say I'm cute." Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Working!! Characters